The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to messaging management and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to real time messaging management when a plurality of messaging protocols are available.
During the last years, many messaging protocols have been developed. Session participants uses electronic mails, instant messaging (IM) messages, chat messages, Short Message Service (SMS) messages, and the like in order to communicate with one another.
As SMS messages, email messages and IM messages are fundamentally symmetric forms of communication, once someone sends a recipient an SMS, for example, then the normal way of responding is with a reply SMS. Using different forms of communication leads forces session participants to use forms of communication which they do not master or do not like. An inability to reply in a preferred manner may be frustrating for session participants and may lead to a lost revenue opportunity for telecoms operators.